A Phone Call
by TracyLynn
Summary: Henry Missing Scenes from 02.04 Grin and Bear It Henry makes a phone call


_**Author's Note :**__ While I must admit that the ending to this week's episode was heart-breaking, watching the preview for next week gave me hope that the love between Henry and Betty is not over. Thanks to my forever friends at Instant Connection who understand my ETERNAL OPTIMISM and my need to step away when the perfectly reasonable and inevitable pessimism is being discussed. _

_This is the next in my missing scene series which would have occurred after Henry left he Suarez house at the end of episode 02.04 __Grin and Bear It__. This one is shorter than normal and it is written as a "dialogue fic" which is basically defined as a fan fiction made ONLY of dialogue, usually between two people. _

_So, I'll give you a base of description for the fan fiction. Henry is very emotional in his dialogue and the person he is talking to is very caring, supportive and sympathetic. The conversation occurs through a telephone call. Henry's dialogue is in non-italics and the dialogue of the person he is talking to, who will be revealed in the dialogue, is in italics._

_Please read and review and let me know what you think of this format. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Hello."_

/silence/

"_Henry, I can see on the caller id it is you. Are you okay ?"_

/silence/

"_Henry, talk to me, sweetheart."_

"I told her."

"_You told Betty that you are the father of Charlie's baby?"_

"Yes."

"_I'm sure it was hard but you had to tell her."_

"I know."

"_What happened ?"_

"She was hurt. I tried to apologize. She told me to leave."

"_Henry, it was a big piece of news. She needs time."_

"I know. I didn't want to tell her. You know, I told her that I didn't want to tell her because I thought as long as she didn't know, there was some fantasy where she and I could be together."

_"Oh, Henry……"_

"I just can't figure out how to feel. I mean, I'm going to be a father. A few weeks ago that made me feel on top of the world. Now, I feel miserable because it cost me a life I dreamt of with Betty. And, that makes me feel more miserable for feeling miserable. How do I resolve it all and end up with some level of happiness ? How do I make this life now ?"

_"Henry, I know you are adamant about being a part of this child's life and you will be because that is what you want to do, that is how you want to be a father. But you don't have to give up your own life, your own happiness."_

"But how….."

_"There has to be a way to make it work."_

/silence/

_"Henry, do you love Betty ?"_

"You know I do."

_"Then make it work."_

"I don't know how….."

_"Henry, you've grown into a fine young man. You tried to turn an unexpected situation with Charlie into something real and responsible. You did that because of the person you are and the person you thought she was and now those reasons have changed."_

"I still can't believe how she lied to me and made me believe……"

_"Henry, you told me the other day that there is no chance of you and Charlie resolving your issues. She will move on with her life and so should you. And, you can do that and still be a good father. You can make this work."_

"I want to, I really do want to find a way."

_"Henry, use everything you've got. If you love her, fight for her. Maybe, if I would have fought harder, your father would have been there for you."_

"Mom, it's not your fault and you were all I needed."

_"Thank you, honey."_

"Betty told me she can't get her heart broken again. It's not going to be easy to get her to give me a chance to fight."

_"Sweetheart, I'm not saying it's going to be easy but has anything you've ever really wanted been easy ?"_

"No."

_"You love her, Henry. Let that give you the confidence you need to fight for her love. Promise me you'll try."_

"I'll try."

_"Promise ?"_

"I promise, mom."

_"Henry, I love you and I'm here when you need to talk, or yell or whatever. It's all going to work out. And, sweetheart, you are going to be a wonderful father."_

"Thank you, mom. I love you, too."

_"Now, you need to try and get some sleep. You think about what I said and let me know when you have made some plans."_

"Okay, I will. Thanks again."

_"Goodnight, Henry."_

"Goodnight, mom."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_the end _


End file.
